


Leaves

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Chases, Distrust, Fights, Gentle Kissing, Hiding, M/M, Running, Touching, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: A chase in a forest and subsequent almost arrest leaves Sinestro wishing he didn't have to leave.





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Footsteps thudded against the ground, a rhythmic beat that pushed Thaal to increase his speed, to try outrunning Hal. They both darted through the trees.

If Sinestro had only had his ring, he could've smashed through the canopy and disappeared. By now, he'd be long gone. But no. He'd been foolish enough to allow Hal to snatch it from him. No matter. Hal couldn't fly either, not through this jungle.

Sinestro's lungs burned and his throat was dry. How long they'd been running was unknown but Hal was still hot on his heels, obvious by the sound of something large crashing through the trees behind Sinestro. It was like some kind of giant man eating animal.

If there were giant man eating animals in this jungle. Thaal would rather face them than face Hal. One was clearly more dangerous to him than the other.

A branch snapped loudly behind Sinestro, and Hal swore, thus proving he was in fact no giant man eating animal. His lack of stealth was disappointing. Had Sinestro not trained him better?

The intrusive thought was distracting and Thaal tried to shake it away. Now was his opportunity for escape and he had to take it, couldn't keep up this pace.

Sinestro glanced around and spotted a low hanging branch that would easily help him reach the rest of the tree. He leapt for it and was high enough in seconds that Hal would not be able to spot him. Not moments later, Hal raced onto the scene.

To Sinestro's disappointment, Hal did not rush past like the complete fool he was supposed to be. "Sinestro?" Hal was listening intently. He must've realised he could no longer hear Sinestro running away, though how he'd managed to hear it before over the racket he'd been making was a mystery.

Sinestro did not reply to Hal's inquiring remark. Doing so would've made him the fool and revealed his location. Instead he tried to make as little noise as possible, breathing deeply and quietly as opposed to Hal's frantic panting.

By now, if Thaal had been in Hal's position, he would've used his ring to search for the lifeform he knew to be nearby. He'd shown Hal how to do it. Of course, Sinestro didn't want to get caught but it was frustrating to see Hal throw away all his training. As if Sinestro was no longer the role model of a perfect Lantern.

It was clear Hal was confused, frowning and scratching his head as he looked around. What an absolute idiot. Somehow, he was managing to look everywhere except Sinestro's location. It took skill to be that stupid.

Because Sinestro was so over confident, he failed to notice the construct wrapping around his middle until it tugged him out of the tree and he made an embarrassing yelping sound.

On the hard ground, Sinestro landed, the impact a solid thud. It left him winded, for even the layers of leaves coating the ground had done nothing to cushion his fall.

When Sinestro looked up, the construct that had grabbed him retreated back into Hal's ring. Silently, Sinestro cursed. His own idiocy had far surpassed Hal's own. How could he have failed to notice what Hal had been doing?

Led by irritation and a desire to not be captured, Sinestro threw himself at Hal and tackled him to the ground. His goal was to grab Hal's ring and he used every trick he knew to get what he wanted.

It didn't matter how dirty Sinestro fought. Hal still had the advantage of a power ring and a construct was soon knocking Sinestro back.

Once again, Sinestro was winded and Hal pinned him back to the ground. "Just stop," Hal told him, breathless but firm. "You're not getting out of this." He said it like it was a simple fact of life, like it was obvious. He smiled then too, triumphant.

Sinestro scowled. "Do not pretend you have fairly defeated me, Jordan," he spat. "Two other Lanterns were needed to remove my ring in the first place. Yet still, you could not prevent my escape."

There was no outright winner, even if Hal was on top of Sinestro and pressing his wrists into the ground with will energy. It was immensely satisfying and Thaal hadn't even given up yet. He'd find a way to escape. He always did.

"I'm preventing your escape now," Hal pointed out and was far too relaxed for someone who was about to have the tables turned on them. If Sinestro could only break free from Hal's unfairly strong grip, the tables would be very turned, but he couldn't, only wriggled helplessly.

On top of him, Hal shifted to counteract the wriggling movement, and he was grinning even more now. Sinestro frowned at him and stopped wriggling. He'd find another way to escape, one that most certainly would not leave Hal smiling.

Before Thaal knew it, he'd been pulled to his feet and Hal was cuffing his hands together. "You know," Hal said conversationally, "this would be a lot easier if you just told me what you're doing here. I don't like wasting time arresting you. And I'm sure you don't like getting arrested. So spill."

Refusing to say a word, Thaal clamped his jaw shut. He would not give Hal the satisfaction of speaking now and he shouldn't have to just because Hal was so unbelievably nosy. And paranoid. Somehow, Hal had decided Sinestro's perfectly innocent stroll through the forest had been part of some evil plan.

"C'mon, Sin." Playfully, Hal nudged his hand against one of Sinestro's shoulder blades. "I'll let you go if you tell me. You don't want to be arrested, do you?"

Sinestro didn't bother to reply to that. Surely the answer was obvious. He didn't need to negotiate with Hal, he could escape this by himself.

The sound of voices, accompanied by the rustling of leaves, could be heard in the distance. It was most likely the other Green Lanterns, come to find out where Hal and Sinestro had gone.

Instantly, Hal dragged Sinestro behind a nearby tree and pressed him up against it, muffling any protests with the palm of his hand.

"Hey! Jordan! You out there?" one of the Green Lanterns called, and then not a moment later, "Ow! What was that for?" Had the fool walked into a tree? Perhaps spending too much time with Hal had rubbed off on this Green Lantern.

"Shh," the second Green Lantern was much more hushed when she spoke. "Hal told us to be careful. Or did you forget already? Sinestro could have backup. Anything could be hiding in these trees."

So this second Green Lantern must've been the one to injure the first in an attempt to keep him silent. Such vicious tactics.

Eavesdropping appeared to be achieving very little and Sinestro blocked the two voices out. He shook his head to dislodge Hal's hand from his mouth then shoved Hal against the tree with a shoulder. The thud was louder than he'd expected and he froze.

"Did you hear that?" It was the second, more hushed Green Lantern who had spoken. The rustling of leaves stopped. Both Green Lanterns had to be listening for a new noise.

Strangely, Hal was quiet. Why would he not call for his Green Lantern friends? Did he want to lose? Or perhaps the confidence he had in himself was so great that he didn't think Sinestro to be a threat.

The seconds ticked past. Finally, the first Green Lantern said, "I don't hear anything. Maybe Hal left without us. He and Sinestro might've gone off somewhere." There was an awkward pause. "We don't want to get between those two. Let's get out of here. Hal can take care of himself."

Though the rustling of leaves returned, it soon faded into the distance along with the sound of the Green Lanterns' conversation.

Now it was safe, Sinestro fixed Hal with an inquisitive, slightly amused look. "Why are you hiding from your own Corps?" Did Hal finally understand he could do so much better than the Green Lantern Corps? Sinestro shouldn't get his hopes up.

"Maybe I want to spend more time with you," Hal quipped, flashing a quick bright smile. "With no interruptions." It was hard to decide if Hal was being truthful.

Trapped against the tree by Sinestro, Hal hadn't moved anywhere. It hardly seemed to bother him and it didn't do much to restrain him in any case. He at least, still had the use of his hands. Sinestro's were cuffed together behind his back with a construct.

Almost absently, Hal trailed his fingers across the tensed up muscles of Sinestro's chest. "Or maybe I'm a little tired of dealing with those two rookies," Hal offered an alternative answer with a shrug. "They're a handful. Not as much as I was but still..."

At that point, Hal seemed to realise what his fingers were doing and snatched back his hand. "Sorry," he muttered but Thaal was unsure of the purpose of the apology. 

Was Hal apologising for touching him? Or was it for being such an annoying person to try to teach? Either way, it didn't matter. As loathe as Thaal was to admit it, neither required an apology.

Already, Sinestro was missing the soft contact of Hal's fingers. Why was it so hard to remember Hal was his enemy? He'd been chased down and captured by this human but it was so hard to think of him purely as someone to defeat.

How it happened, Thaal wasn't totally sure. Nor did he particularly care. His lips were on Hal's and he didn't want them to be anywhere else.

Hal tasted so sweet, like warmth and the only part of humanity Thaal cared about. Truly. Other humans were worthless compared to Hal. Everyone was.

Though Sinestro's hands had miraculously been freed, no thought came to mind of running away. He relaxed into Hal's embrace, fingers softly brushing against the human's body. Was he supposed to be trying to flee now? He didn't want to.

"Thaal Sinestro of Korugar," came the familiar announcement in Sinestro's ear. In that moment, he couldn't have been less interested. "You have the ability to -"

Before the ring could finish, Sinestro swatted it away from him with one hand. Why couldn't it have been so easy to refuse it the first time around? And every time after that? Wasn't that what Hal wanted? Sinestro's refusal of yellow power?

Brow furrowing, Thaal turned his head to the side. He could still feel Hal close to him, the touch of lips to his cheek and how the breaths that caressed his face were faster than they should be. Yet there was one of Sinestro's rings, just within reach.

"I still want you to tell me what you're doing here," Hal murmured to him and Thaal glanced back, unable to read the odd tone of Hal's voice.

The usual light colour of Hal's face was flushed but he was leaning back against the tree like he had no care in the world. Technically, he was still trapped there by Sinestro's body weight but that didn't seem to bother him either.

It was Hal's eyes that betrayed him. They flicked to the side, away from Sinestro, head moving just slightly. Hal's attention was now fully fixed on the ring.

So, Hal didn't trust Sinestro not to take the ring? Well, Sinestro wouldn't trust himself either. He didn't know how to stop, didn't know how to give it up and he certainly wouldn't do so with Hal doubting him every second.

Sinestro snatched the ring out of the air before Hal could think of taking that from him too. "Keep wanting," Sinestro told him, stepping back, out of reach. Hal's expression was stony as Sinestro shoved the ring onto his finger and flew away.

"Welcome back to the Sinestro Corps," the ring greeted. Sinestro just shook his head. He was intensely distracted. The usual rush of victory was absent.

Without Hal beside him, Sinestro felt only cold and he itched to turn around. But he couldn't, it was impossible, and he ordered his ring to take him back to Qward before he could change his mind.


End file.
